


Чувства и чувствительность

by Luna44



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 01:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11979141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna44/pseuds/Luna44
Summary: Нейтан думает о том, что ему нравится в сексе с Одри и Дюком.





	Чувства и чувствительность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Senses and Sensitivity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823360) by [serendipityxxi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi). 



Нейтану нравилось смотреть. Нравилось видеть, как глаза Одри темнели от желания, и все следы тревог пропадали с ее лица. Ему нравилось видеть, как бедра Одри подрагивали, когда он разводил их, раскрывая, и принимался ласкать ее ртом. Клитор ее набухал, розовел и просто умолял о внимании.

Ему нравилось смотреть, как Одри медленно садилась на член Дюка, наблюдать, как тот в нее погружался, следить, как Одри двигалась на Дюке, а дыхание обоих тяжелело и прерывалось. Нравилось смотреть, как руки Дюка оглаживали ее бока, подхватывали груди. Нравилось, когда Дюк пощипывал бутончики ее розовых сосков, пока они не становились малиновыми и возбужденными. От этого рот Одри приоткрывался, она запрокидывала голову, и светлые волосы рассыпались по плечам. Нейтан думал, что кончит прямо там же, когда Одри и Дюк целовались над головкой его члена. Они словно боролись над его членом за превосходство, и Одри, тянувшаяся за языком Дюка, совершенно непристойно высунула свой далеко изо рта. Ему нравилось видеть, как одновременно их руки продолжали его ласкать.

Ему нравилось наблюдать линию горла Дюка, и как подрагивало его адамово яблоко, когда он ловил воздух ртом. Нравилось видеть топазовый оттенок его глаз в свете раннего утра, когда их теплое золото так отличалось от серебра Проблемности. Ему нравилось видеть в зеркале игру мышц на теле Дюка, когда тот его трахал; длинную линию гладкой спины, жилы на шее, проступавшие тем заметнее, чем ближе Дюк был к оргазму. Нравилось наблюдать, как Дюк сосет ему член - неторопливо, втягивая щеки.

Нейтан не мог насытиться запахом и вкусом Одри, когда пробовал влагу ее тела - солоноватую, мускусную и присущую именно ей. Вкус Дюка тоже ему нравился, особенно когда тот с криком кончал ему в горло. Нравилось слизывать пот с их кожи, проходясь поцелуями по плечам и шеям.

Ему нравились звуки их занятий любовью, когда тела двигались вместе, и все запыхались и раскраснелись. Нравилось слышать легкие шлепки, стоны, бормотание Дюка и то, как тонко вскрикивала и хныкала Одри, когда была уже так близка к финалу, а они не позволяли ей кончить. Запах секса в воздухе не заставлял его краснеть, как бы ни поддразнивал его Дюк - напротив, он побуждал Нейтана ощутить силу и цельность, помнить, что он любим и желанен, помогал чувствовать себя частью чего-то настоящего.

Нейтан любил ощущение, когда он двигался, погружаясь в тело Одри, наслаждался бархатной мягкостью кожи ее бедер, поднимая и усаживая ее на стойку. Любил, как она увлажнялась, когда он покрывал поцелуями ее мягкие груди и торчащие соски. Любил ощущение мягких волос Дюка, пропущенных сквозь пальцы, пока теплая влажность его рта обволакивала собой головку члена. Он даже любил покалывание бородки Дюка на внутренней стороне бедер. Нейтан думал, что его голова взорвется в тот первый раз, когда Одри и Дюк всосали его яички одновременно. Он любил шероховатость загрубелой руки Дюка на своем члене и, на контрасте с ними, мягкость ладони Одри, ласкающих его в одном ритме.

С тех пор, как Проблемности прекратились, Нейтан ни на секунду не забывал, как же ему повезло.


End file.
